1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly and new internally threaded member therefor as well as to a new method of making such a hose assembly and to a new method of making a such an internally threaded member.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly comprising a flexible hose having opposite ends, an internally threaded member mounted on one of the opposite ends in a manner to swivel thereon to permit the internally threaded member to be finger coupled to an externally threaded part of a liquid dispensing spigot, the internally threaded member having an outer peripheral surface, and an annular member disposed around the internally threaded member in a manner to engage the outer peripheral surface thereof and having an external peripheral surface to be finger engaged for turning the internally threaded member in unison therewith relative to the hose. For example, see the U.S. patent to Magarian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,031 and the U.S. patent to Swisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,933.